<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Angel by Pokeharvest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376337">An Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeharvest/pseuds/Pokeharvest'>Pokeharvest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Post-Enies Lobby Arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeharvest/pseuds/Pokeharvest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Franky gets a little distracted during the escape from Water 7.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franky/Nico Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We're not gonna make it!" Usopp screeched, scurrying around the deck. "Garp's warship is coming!"</p><p>"Don't worry guys, I got this!" Franky called out as he ran to the back of the ship.</p><p>"Whatever it is you better do it fast!"</p><p>"I-Is that a ball and chain?!" Sanji said, seeing a massive black orb on the deck of the warship. Garp lifted it with ease and promptly flung it at the Thousand Sunny. The sun was soon blocked out, and an enormous shadow of the ball and chain loomed over the crew. Usopp's knees knocked together but his feet remained planted to the deck. </p><p>That is, until the ship shot out of the water and into the sky.</p><p>"Coup de Burst!" Franky hollered, now back on deck.</p><p>The Sunny leapt through the air, arcing gracefully over the azure waters of the Grand Line. The crew watched in awe, marveling at the sight before them. Franky had the proudest smile on his face as he witnessed his crewmates' reactions. Robin caught Franky's eye and couldn't help but grin. Not only was he a genius, but he had an infectious smile as well. </p><p>Likewise, when Franky locked eyes with Robin, he felt his face flush and his circuits spark. The wind had caught Robin's hair and the way sunlight hit it seemed to make a halo around her.</p><p>"An angel..." he mumbled, completely losing himself in the moment. </p><p>"Franky!" Luffy shouted. "We're doing a toast, get over here!" Franky felt and arm wrap around him and the next thing he knew, he was flung into the group, crashing into Robin on the way there. He fell backwards onto his butt and winced a bit at the impact.</p><p>"Luffy! You could've hurt Robin right then!" Sanji yelled, kicking the captain in the back of the knees.</p><p>"Ow! I didn't mean to!"</p><p>"Are you hurt?" Franky looked up, and saw Robin, bent over and peering at him with those stunning eyes of hers. </p><p>"No, I'm alright. What about you?"</p><p>"It's nothing I couldn't handle," she said with a soft smile as she offered her hand to help him up. The ring of light was back, but now it seemed brighter than ever. Without missing a beat, Franky took Robin's hand and leapt back onto his feet. She handed him a mug of grog, which he took wholeheartedly.</p><p>Luffy, (who now had a few new lumps on his head), held his mug up high. "Now let's make it official! Let's welcome back Robin and Usopp, as well as our new members Franky and the ship, the Thousand Sunny!"</p><p>The rest of the crew raised their mugs as well. Robin and Franky's eyes met once more, and they shared another smile.</p><p>"Next stop: Fish-Man Island!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was another ask game request from tumblr! i keep making franky the swoony one teehee</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>